


Special Day

by CBlossomz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Daddy Kink, Found This Draft A Long Time Ago & Decided to Upload, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlossomz/pseuds/CBlossomz
Summary: “It’s your birthday?! Happy Birthday!”“Thank you~ I wish I had a birthday gift, would you like to be mine?”





	Special Day

_ **Hyunjin went into his private room waiting for his drinks to arrive, before an entertainer comes since it was his birthday.** _

He was on his phone checking his business emails, when he heard a noise outside the door but didn’t really care to know the commotion as suddenly his door opened then closed, hearing the click of the lock as he looked up to see a tall male with a large pastel purple sweater enough to cover his thighs stopping at his knees [Like a hoodie dress] Some flats and Chocker. The male had on some makeup enhancing his face as his eyes were round and soft [With Liner, and curged long lashes, light highlight that glowed and glossed pick luscious lips ] and some adorable clips in his brown curly hair. Hyunjin was definitely intrigued, he never was interested in males but the adorable looking boy seem to tasty to give up. 

“S-Sorry for entering but some guy is trying to track me down.” Hyunjin hearing a soft, sweet voice from him._ (Cute) Hyunjin thought_

Hyunjin scanning him up and down while licking his lips, seeing his oversized sweater dress, seeing the younger exposed milky smooth legs , his cute clips in his hair, choker and makeup made him feel so turned on, how adorable yet sexy he thought of the male.

“And Why is he tracking you down?” Hyunjin ask in a tone that made the younger feel some type of way, the older keeping a calm cold appearance, making the male feel shivers. 

“U-Um….A guy tried to touch a worker, and I stood up....

for him...so please don’t kick me out.” He said with pleading eyes.

“_Come here_.” Hyunjin said in a demanding voice as the male walked cautiously over as he grabbed the male wrist, pulling him forward as he lands & straddles his lap. The male whose cheeks are pink, looking at him with a surprised expression. Hyunjin hand wrapping around his waist. 

“What’s your name _Doll_?” Hyunjin ask as the male was kinda like a doll, a pretty dressed male who can just sit, do nothing but still will look pretty without doing much. Smelling the pleasant sweet rosy fragrance on the younger.

“S-Sky..but my name is Kim Seungmin…” He said unable to keep eye contact with him from Hyunjin presence. Hyunjin smirks.

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin, and it’s my birthday.” Seungmin who eyes glistened looking at him from the word “birthday” , it was like his whole personality brightened and changed. 

“It’s your birthday?! Happy Birthday!” Seungmin said with excitement and not even realizing his a$$ was grinding against Hyunjin crotch. Hyunjin, who was trying so hard to hold back since the male seemed so oblivious and pure to know what he was doing to him. It was driving Hyunjin crazy, how bad he wants to pin the pretty male and punish him for his behavior. 

“Thank you~ I wish I had a birthday gift, would you like to be _mine_?” Hyunjin said flirting with a wink as the younger definitely wasn’t expecting that, blushing red. 

Seungmin didn’t know what to say but knew he couldn't get out of it since he was trapped in the handsome male arms. Suddenly they both heard the door knock with aggression as Seungmin heard the guy, who touched the workers voice yelling “I know you're here! Open the door!!!!” 

“So~“ Hyunjin says as Seungmin looks back at the older. 

“What do you say? It would be sad to let you go and let the guy have you instead.” Hyunjin said as Seungmin heart sank, he didn’t want to leave this room, to be touched by an old creepy guy. Seungmin giving Hyunjin the puppy eyes and saying “Pwease Don’t, I’ll do anything.” Seungmin said as Hyunjin thought it was the cutest thing he saw. Hyunjin smiles.

“Okay Baby, Be good for Daddy, I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin said

Seungmin got off his lap blushing from his words and sat on the sofa watching. The older ruffles his hair then walks over to the door, unlocking it and stepping out. Hyunjin seeing the two workers and the manager [ That’s his friend ] telling the old man to calm down and leave.

“Sir, this is V.I.P Room. You shouldn’t disturb Mr.Hwang business.” He said as the old man eyes widen and saw Hyunjin, quickly bowing to him and walked away since Hyunjin of the Hwang Family are really powerful and rich. 

“Don’t bring the entertainer here.” Hyunjin said as the worker nods. The worker then placing bottled wine, bottled alcohol and wine glasses on the table in the private room as Seungmin looked at it excitedly. He doesn’t like some taste of alcohol but likes wine. 

Hyunjin smirked, closing the door when the workers left the room and looking at Seungmin who tilted head with a curious puppy expression. 

He walks over, pouring the drink for the younger who happily thanks him and sips on it as the older also toke a sip of his drink before sitting down and placing Seungmin back on his lap. Seungmin heart races, wondering what he’s going to do next. The two just stared at each other's eyes, it was silent but it wasn’t uncomfortable as music played in the background.

Hyunjin hands cup his cheek, caressing and looking at the younger perked his upper lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin ask as Seungmin was surprised he asked. Thinking he was the type to do anything without caring much. 

“I-I never kissed before..” Seungmin said as his hands were lightly tugging of the older shirt. Hyunjin eyes widen surprised, though he’s glad he’ll be the first. Hyunjin cups his cheeks and says “Don’t worry baby . Just relax.” Hyunjin said kissing his forehead as the younger smiled a bit. Hyunjin kisses his nose down to his lips where it touches. Seungmin feels like his whole body is melting from his soft plump lips match his. It was soft and sweet, as it increased to a more rough and heated makeout, the older slipping his tongue into the younger mouth, tasting strawberries to his liking. The younger moaned just a bit from the touch of his hands rubbing his thighs upwards as he feels a snap tug on his laced underwear.

“You’re really sensitive, and your moans are so cute~” Hyunjin said against his lips as they part for a breather. Seungmin is loving the whole situation with glistening eyes, as Hyunjin eyes were lusty and eager. He wanted to hear more and feel more of him. Hyunjin leaned forward again, kissing his jaw to his neck, marking him as hickies formed and a soft moan escaped his lips. 

“D-Daddy~” Seungmin moaned as Hyunjin stopped surprised that he said that, giving him a smirked look as the younger was blushing more.

“Your turning me on so much Doll. Look so beautiful with my markings~” Hyunjin said, his finger glazing over his skin as Seungmin body felt so hot, feeling so turnt on. Just because he never had sex with a person, doesn’t mean he doesn’t play with toys. Seungmin swirling his hips as Hyunjin groans from the younger a$$ against him. 

“I want it _Daddy_. Please just do it and F*ck me” Seungmin said with a bit of confidence as Hyunjin place his hand over his own face to cover his red blushing face, not expecting the younger demanding, lustful side of his.

“Oh~ you done it. On your knees and suck it.” Hyunjin said as Seungmin licked the older lips as he smirked. Seungmin got off his lap, in front of the older near his crotch as the younger removes the older pants and takes off the boxers slowly with widened eyes and biting his lips of how big it was, compared to his toys, the older seemed way scarier. His member had prec*m as he wrapped his fingers around the base, and licked the tip while plumping him as the older moaned, tilting his head back in pleasure. The older who was loving the sensation, how the younger tongue and soft pillow lips drove him on edge.

The younger licking all the prec*m around while plumping him as a fast speed as the older moaned louder~ before the younger tone him whole in which he was glad he didn’t gag thanks to him practicing abit on his toys. “Ah, Your doing so good.” He moaned gripping the younger hair to go deeper. Letting him know how much he’s making him weak as the older fked his mouth,soon releasing his c*m.

The Younger took every drop of it and swallowed, licking his lips. “You’re c*m taste sweet.” Seungmin said licking his fingers as the older smiled giving him a kiss and saying “Your sweeter baby~ Now Daddy has to prep you if you want it.”

“But Daddy im prepped~” Seungmin whining as he gets back on his lap to ride him. Seungmin lifts his sweater a bit as his bare a$$ rubs against his member, unable to hold his horniness any longer. Hyunjin smirked. “A slut you are, eager to have my c*ck in you?” Hyunjin giving him a rough smack on his ass as the younger whimper. “I’ll be f*cking you do hard that you won’t be able to walk, you want that?” The older smacking it again harder than before

“P-Please Daddy~” Seungmin tugging on his shirt with perked pouty lips.

“I don’t go easy doll, so don’t plead me to go slow.” Hyunjin said making Seungmin line his entrance to his member.

“Ah Daddy~” Seungmin moaned against his lips. Hyunjin hands on the younger hips, slamming his hips down so quickly into the older member that was fully inside the younger. It was definitely painful but the older did warn him. The younger feeling the older member twitch inside him, just waiting to destroy him. The older didn’t hesitate to start thrusting/ slamming into him as Seungmin moans came out while tilting his head back, wrapping his arm around the older neck.

“F*cking Slut. You’re taking my c*ck to tightly.” He said smacking his ass, as the younger lightly grip the back of the older hair.

“F-F*ck, harder D-Daddy.” Seungmin moaned as their lips crashed together, Hyunjin Increasing the speed deeper into him as the younger didn’t expect his first time to be so ethereal. His mind was so blank, only screaming the older name as he started to feel weird or high in a way.

When the older started to tease, the younger hips started to ride on its own not wanting the high feelings to go to waste. The two were a moaning mess, but the loud music playing blocked the people outside to hear it. 

“Daddy c*ck is so good, I love it~” The younger said as they looked at each other with so much haze and lust in their eyes knowing they’re near their climax 

“Yea it f*cks you so good right? Tell Daddy More~” 

“I only want Daddies big c*ck, only you.” Seungmin said moaning, repeating it and nodding “Only Daddy is a-a-amazing!” Each time it slammed into him, Hyunjin love hearing his slutty words come out, how cute he looks when he’s f*cked right.

“More Baby, Tell me more.” Hyunjin going faster 

“D-Daddy S-Slut~” He screamed 

“C*m with Daddy okay Baby.” Hyunjin said as he thrusted into the younger so fast and deep.

“Y-Y-Yes Daddy.” Seungmin mowned as the two soon came around the same time. Seungmin felt himself being filled to the brim with his warm c*m spilling into him, he always wanted this feeling. The warmth of someone else's embrace and the kiss they share throughout it. It may have been strangers in the beginning but they didn’t regret meeting eachother in the craziest way. Hyunjin wanted to make the younger his from the beginning, right when he saw his pretty face, voice, smile, laugh, body. Everything he wanted to claim.

”You did so well Doll. This was definitely the best gift I could get ” Hyunjin said as they both toke a breather then kissing each other sweetly. 

“Shush.” Seungmin said nuzzling his face into the older neck, still not removing himself from his member. 

“I’m seriously love, I want to get to know you. I wanted you to be mine from the moment you stepped inside this room.” Hyunjin said with a serious expression as Seungmin smiles~  
  
  



End file.
